The Game Of Life
by omggcece
Summary: Ricardo Carl Williams has never been. . .normal. ; The story of Ricky.


Ricardo Carl Williams has never been. . .**normal. **

He's the son of "Crazy Isabella" and nephew of "Psycho Patty" and his father has always been. . .absent, so to speak. Also, he hears voices in his head. All the time. They make him feel good, make him feel important. The voices promise him lavish things, so many things he-**Ricky**-wants. Needs. Will have.

All for the price of a few lives.

He wants to stop, he really _really _does but once he kills the first woman he can't stop. He loves her high-pitched screams, the way her long decorated nails dig into his skin as she pleads for _anyone _to help her.

These are the last thoughts of Ricardo Carl Williams while he screams, demands, _begs _for his own **father** to kill him.

. . . .

When he goes to boarding school that's when he realizes he's not. . .right. Correct. **Sane. **

Mr. Earl, the school guidance counselor, tells him it's most likely something about multiple personalities.

He doesn't like Mr. Earl very much.

. . . .

He has always had great persuasion skills.

So, he does what he does best. He convinces Mr. Earl to drop the subject.

"Oh, Mr. Earl, is it? Don't flatter yourself. You. . .are just a guidance counselor. What do you know about complicated disorders like multiple personalities?"

A gulp. A lower of the eyes.

I'm too good.

"I'm sure you had a lot going for you. An amazing college education, a high IQ, and I'm guessing this woman on your desk is your wife? Very pretty, Mr. Earl. Yet you ended up being a boarding school guidance counselor telling an eighteen year old they have multiple personalities."

With that, he pushes his seat back. He smiles as it makes a loud screech. Mr. Earl's bottom lip is quivering as he holds his wedding picture in trembling hands. Nothing is said as Ricardo Carl Williams struts back to class.

Another battle won, yes?

. . . .

She is pretty.

Oh, so, pretty. She falls in love with him almost instantly. That's what she tells him everyday.

Ricardo Carl Williams does not believe in love. His parents weren't in love. No one truly loves him, in his opinion. Or deserves his love. To his Dad, his Mom is just "Crazy Isabella." He grew up, watching her craziness. Her pathetic decline. Sure, he's rather pathetic himself, but this is not his fault.

This is her fault, Paul's fault, so many people's fault. No one cares. No one ever cares until it's too late.

So, no, he does not believe in love.

He attacks her. She screams. He still kills her.

Gets it all on tape, too.

. . . .

When those photos leak of Heather, he is not regretful. Not at all.

It's her own fault for being so stupid, Paul's fault for not being in his life until now, everybody's fault except his really.

And of course Paul still forgives him. You'd think, after all those times he let Patty wreck havoc on Genoa City he'd be smarter. A detective is he not.

. . . .

He hates Phyllis.

It's nothing personal. He tries to hate everyone. Usually succeeds.

Ricardo Carl Williams will not be hurt again.

. . . .

He should like Daisy, he thinks.

They both have crazy mothers, are crazy themselves, hated by mostly everyone in Genoa City.

But he doesn't.

"What are you doing here?" She asks in her sickengly sweet voice, eyes widening.

He wonders if she thinks of Lucy. Of Daniel. Or Shelia. Phyllis. Jenna. Lauren. Her brother. Her Aunt. Phyllis' unborn baby who will **never **see the light of day.

. . . .

"_What happened to Daisy?"_ They will wonder. And she'll be nowhere. . .to . . .be. . .found.

It makes him laugh.

. . . .

He doesn't want to kill Eden.

Stupid, naïve, Eden.

Even in his last minutes, he thinks how in the _world _did she assume she'd get out of his apartment? Tell Kevin. Expose him to the people of Genoa City. _How in the world?_

But once she knew his secret, had the evidence, saw the evidence - just like Daisy, she'd have to. . .disappear.

She puts up a better fight than he expects. And, whoa, that bracelet story was pretty good off the top of her head like that.

But it wasn't enough.

He hopes she's already dead when her eyes roll to the back of her head when she lands on the bathtub.

She isn't.

So he hums his favorite song, tidies up a bit in case he has company, gets rid of Daisy's things.

Takes out his best kitchen knife, the one the voices tell him will be the most effective. Once he finishes Eden off, he can finish up his tell all project on Phyllis, and continue on that plan to have some drinks.

Alcohol. He smiles. That always makes him feel good, makes him feel like he can float. There are no voices when that liquid goes down his throat, no pain. None of these. . .urges to do bad things.

And he's getting off track. He frowns to himself, turns around, and goes to finish her off. Then, there's a knock on the door.

_Paul._

. . . .

Nothing will ever compare to that hug Paul gives him that day, his last day.

He's heard all the tired out excuses why he wasn't there before, how it's never _too late _but he'd never gotten a hug.

That's when his will started to give out, when he'd finally started feeling like he'd had enough of the voices.

. . . .

After Paul leaves, he think it's the end. He'll kill Eden, get rid of the evidence, and continue on. Finish up the Phyllis project, start on something else.

But right when he gets the knife to her throat - finally - Paul bursts the door.

He thinks he's in control, he has a weapon, but no. Paul has the gun. Paul has the fucking gun.

He's never felt a feeling like the one of knowing your time is up. This is your last day. You're **dead.**

. . . .

They scream back and forth at each other.

There hands shake. Paul's lips tremble. Eden is completely still.

. . . .

He wants Paul to kill him at this point, just finish him off.

. . . .

He tells of his murders.

He tells him, make sure he knows, that this is all his fault. And will always be.

. . . .

When Paul pulls the trigger, he is anything but ready.

He's taken so off guard he goes through the window, knife in hand, and Eden's limp body falls to the ground.

He can hear fireworks. He can hear Paul - his father's cries - and the voices. Oh God, the voices.

. . . .

Ricardo Carl Williams can hear his father's cries.

. . . .

Ricardo Carl Williams has never been. . .** normal**.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

OMG, I haven't written anything in so long! Well, Friday's episode was pretty epic so I got these feels to write like I haven't gotten in forever! I'm still not sure if Daisy and Ricky are dead, 'cause you know, on soap operas people come back from death situations all the time. So I left it kind of. . .open-ended? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I enjoy feedback. Good and bad.


End file.
